Vilgax
|-|OS= |-|AF= |-|UA= |-|Diagonax= |-|Malgax= Summary Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, and the most recurring villain in the on-going franchise. He was introduced in And Then There Were 10, and has since appeared in all the seasons of the original series (however, the only season 3 episode he appeared in was Ben 10,000), as well as season 3 of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. Vilgax was the main antagonist of the first three series (Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien). Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''8-B | at least 8-B | 8-A | Unknown, possibly 3-A |''' 7-B''' Name: Vilgax Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Dimensional Entity, God, Cyborg, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation | Flight, Optic Vison, Space Survivability, Wind Breath, Light Manipulation | Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel | Immortality, Fire Breath, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, True Flight, Mind Control, Laser Beams, Teleportation, Transforming, Resurrection, Atmokinesis, Power Bestowal, Regeneration | Absorb Technology, Technopathy [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: City Block level (Tosses Heatblast through Multiple Buildings) | at least City Block level (his new powers should grant him equal or greater strength than his former self) | Multi-City Block level possibly Higher with Energy Blasts | Unknown, possibly Universe level | City Block level possibly Higher with Energy Blasts | City level (punches Atomix to Galvan Prime's moon) Speed: Hypersonic (Can Catch XLR8) | Hypersonic+ (with Flight) | Hypersonic+ | Unknown | Hypersonic | possibly Sub-Relativistic [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Class G+ | at least Class G+ | Class T | Unknown | at least Class T Striking Strength: Class GJ | at least Class GJ | Class TJ | Unknown | Class PJ Durability: City Block level | at least City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Unknown | City level Stamina: High Range: Close | Far | Far | Universal | Far Standard Equipment: Vilgax could use the Ruby Ray of Ulo as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos' ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately killed. Vilgax could use the Shield of Ziegel to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Vilgax used his gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to grab and shock Big Chill while intangible. It also gave him the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves. Vilgax's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Chromastone's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. Vilgax kept a raygun in a holster on his right hip. Vilgax lost all of his equipment excluding his sword when he was arrested after The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. After fusing with Malware's remains, Vilgax gained access to Malware's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Malware absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Galvan Prime and Galvan B with no difficulty, including Atomix, one of Ben's strongest aliens. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Enhancing his strength causes him great pain. Vilgax is vulnerable to the cold virus. If Vilgax is in his true from and becomes too weak, he cannot change back into his humanoid form. Vilgax is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damage he can take. With the Diagon absorbed he gets all his weaknesses such as; His essence is power, which makes him vulnerable to having his power (and thus himself) absorbed by another. Diagon's mind control can be blocked by protecting the head with certain metals, as well as mana. Ascalon can also protect its wielder from mind control. Despite being resistant to damage from conventional weapons, Diagon is very vulnerable to Ascalon. Diagon is bound to the rules of magic, as shown when he returned a payment from a refused bargain. With Malware absorbed he gains all his weaknesses such as; Malware suffered from arrogance, having a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. Malware could be trapped by Diamondhead's crystals. Malware was extremely vulnerable to a Conductoid. Key: Original Series | Alien Force | Ultimate Alien | Diagonax | Malgax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Gauntlet Users